The Kamikaze Chronicles
by theoneandonlyarrow
Summary: This is, basically, the life and times of my DBZ character, Harris. He's a Saiyajin, but his background is all messed up. This is my first time posting a DBZ fanfic, guys, and it's my first time posting anything in 4 years, so go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

The Kamikaze Chronicles:

The Kamikaze Chronicles:

Saiyajin Destroyer

In Japanese, the word "kamikaze" means "divine wind". On the Planet Earth, it means something along the lines of "suicide bomber" or "destructive force". Sadly, these people know nothing of the rest of the universe, which has one definition for the word kamikaze: Harris.

Harris was a Saiyajin, one of a warrior race feared across the universe. But Harris, in particular, became very well-known. He had several nicknames, the most prominent of those being "The Kamikaze" and "The Saiyajin Destroyer". And would you believe he was only 11 at the time?

His father was Brusse, the most powerful Elite-Class warrior they had, and one of King Vegeta's personal advisors. Yet, when Harris was only 7, he bested his father in a sparring match. When King Vegeta heard of this, he thought it must be a fluke, and challenged the boy to an all-out sparring match. If Harris were to win, he would be given the princess's hand in marriage. Of all the Saiyajins Harris had ever met, Caulifla was the most perfect. The only problem was her strong desire not to fight. But he didn't care. This was still a very high honor. Not only did Harris strongly hold his own, but he won that match, using for the first time a move that would later become his namesake: the Kamikaze Cannon.

Harris immediately began working, clearing off planets like the rest of his race. He was sent to clear Planet Cawrolth, a job that would've taken 2 full grown Elites 3 days to complete. Harris did it in half that time, by himself. Thoroughly impressed, King Vegeta invested in a special space pod for Harris, with built-in AI and a temporal stasis generator. Harris would only ever age when he was outside his pod…

Harris was 14, at least physically anyway. The computer kept track of it for him. Last time he'd been awake, he'd heard that the bastard of a creature, Frieza, had, not long before, destroyed the entire Planet Vegeta, including his parents, Brusse and Hominey, and even King Vegeta died. As far as he knew, only he had survived… He had also heard that Frieza had heard of the Saiyajin legend, the Super Saiyajin, and had become scared. Harris knew, in his heart, that Frieza thought that a Super Saiyajin could defeat him, and he was determined to do all in his power to do just that. Become a Super Saiyajin and defeat Frieza. But first, he'd set a course for Vegeta, to prove the story right or wrong. He had come out of temporal stasis already, so they were close, but he couldn't see the planet. "Computer, run a scan on the surrounding area. Is Vegeta anywhere in its orbit?"

The computer made an almost sad, melodic beep. "I'm sorry, Harris… Vegeta's gone."

Tears began to fill Harris's eyes. It couldn't be true, and yet it was. Caulifla was gone, his mother, his father, and everyone he'd ever known. All gone, because one monster was scared that someone would get too powerful and overthrow him… Harris could feel the rage growing, and the tears stopped. Images of his friends and family flashed through his mind, and his body began to tremble. His rage was shaking him to the core, and he could feel his power growing higher and higher. He swore he would use this new power to avenge his race. When he couldn't take it anymore, the tears began to flow again, faster than ever before, and he screamed out in rage. He didn't realize it then, but the computer did. His hair had gotten longer, and his eyes had disappeared. He had, for the first time, reached a level beyond that of the ordinary Saiyajin. He was a Super Saiyajin. The computer let him calm down before saying anything, and once Harris had calmed down and settled back again, the voice spoke. "Hey, Harris?"

Harris looked up. "Yeah?"

"You know… I think you can beat him. You're a Super Saiyajin, I'm sure of it. Let's go get him. I'll keep the scouter program running on the external sensors. You want to go back into stasis?"

Harris shook his head, and the computer was shocked by this. "No, I've gone into stasis too much, and I need some _real_ sleep."

The computer beeped affirmatively. "I understand. You get some sleep; I'll let you know if we get a contact." And so Harris slept. The computer did its best to search for Frieza, communicating with other space vessels for possible leads, but none had them. Finally, the computer found a lead. Frieza had been seen heading towards the Beta quadrant. The most likely planet for Frieza to go to there was Treval. Treval was a planet that Frieza had been wanting to conquer for a while now, but he'd never gone there to do it yet. If Frieza was coming to this quadrant, it was to come to Treval, the computer was sure.

"Hey, Harris, wake up!" Harris came to slowly. "We're at Treval."

Harris looked around sleepily. "Huh? Treval? What are we doing there?"

The computer beeped in a sigh-like sound. "I heard that Frieza's spaceship had been seen going into the Beta quadrant."

Harris shrugged. "Oh. Well, that makes sense, I guess… He's been wanting Treval."

"That's what _I_ figured."

Harris nodded. "Good work. Well, go ahead and descend."

"Alright. Descending to Treval. You'll get Frieza for sure, I know you will." Harris gave a half-smile, but didn't answer.

The pod shuddered as they began to enter the atmosphere of Treval. Finally, they hit the ground, a small crater forming around the pod. "This is your stop, Harris. Good luck."

Harris chuckled. It still amused him that his computer would wish him good luck. "Thanks. With this fight, I may need it…"

Harris began to hover, moving forward slowly. After getting used to the gravity, he began to move faster, and rose up into the air. Pressing a button on his scouter, he scanned the area. His scouter was top of the line, able to identify unique energy signatures. The problem was, he'd never met Frieza before. He did, however, see something he'd never expected to see. It was a Saiyajin energy signature!

"A Saiyajin? But I thought they were all destroyed!! Well, I guess it makes sense that some of them would have been off the planet and didn't get killed…" He flew in that direction, hoping to make an ally in the fight against Frieza. He would need it, he was certain.

The signature was below him now, and he landed. Looking around, he saw the Saiyajin. He was leaning against a tree. Wait, leaning against a tree? He'd never seen a Saiyajin just lean against a tree.

The Saiyajin laughed. "Well, well, well… It took you long enough!"

Harris was confused. "Wait, you were waiting for me? How did you know I'd be here?"

The other Saiyajin apparently thought this was funny. "Oh, because I planted the information your pod got, Harris. I brought you here to destroy you. I'm going to become the _new_ Saiyajin Destroyer! And, since I'm a Super Saiyajin and you're not, that should be _easy._" And the Saiyajin in front of Harris yelled out, his hair turning gold and standing on end.

Harris knew this wouldn't be easy, but he wasn't worried. They blocked each other blow for blow. Finally the onslaught ended, and the other Saiyajin gawked at him. "But… but how??"

Now it was Harris's turn to laugh. He screamed, his hair growing longer and his eyes disappearing, and the other Saiyajin's eyes widened. "You can't hold back on me, kid."

The Saiyajin was completely shocked. How did Harris know he'd held back? That was a question even Harris was asking himself, at the moment.

An all-out war ensued, neither Saiyajin holding back even an ounce of energy. Before long, Harris had been injured. His left side was bleeding out, and it was something he wouldn't be able to heal without serious help. He was pissed, and he screamed. His hair turned gold, and his eyes turned green, and the two fought again.

He stood there, helpless to the following onslaught, after which he was sent flying into a tree. He hit his head on the tree, and everything went fuzzy. He took to the air, flying as far as he could as fast as he could. Seeing his pod below him, he landed, and crawled into the pod, his right arm holding his wound. He could barely think, and everything was going black.

The computer seemed worried. "Oh my God! Harris, what happened? I thought you'd be able to take Frieza on, no problem!"

Harris shook his head. "Not… Frieza… Super Saiyajin… Get me… somewhere… safe…" After that, Harris passed out. The computer immediately initiated the temporal stasis field. That way, he wouldn't worsen on the way. The computer set off in search of an inhabitable world that was neutral in the affairs of the universe, preferably one that knew nothing of the surrounding universe. The computer had all the time in the universe to find it, because of the temporal stasis field, so it took its time, being selective about the planet it picked. It was a search that wouldn't end until years later…


	2. Chapter 2

The Kamikaze Chronicles:

New Beginnings

A small Saiyajin descent pod hung over the red planet. After scanning it, the computer realized that there was no life on the surface. The computer had grown weary of its constant search and desperately needed a reboot. Unfortunately, it was unable to do so itself. It moved on to the next planet.

This planet was 70% water, and filled with life. Running a background check on the planet, the computer figured out what it was seeing. According to its databanks, this was Earth, which Kakarot had been sent to destroy. Obviously he hadn't done it, so he might have hit his head. If he had, he could be a valuable asset right about now.

The computer ran a scouter program through the external sensors, finally detecting extremely high power levels. A secondary program evaluated the energy signatures. Saiyajins! The computer was so delighted to have found Saiyajins that it failed to evaluate the situation around them…

The pod entered the atmosphere, shuddering slightly from the friction. As it crashed, a crater formed around it. The computer released the pod's temporal stasis field and began to make a lot of noise, intent on waking up the pod's unconscious occupant.

"WAKE UP, HARRIS!!! WAKE UP, HARRIS!!! WAKE UP, HARRIS!!!" it screeched, over and over again.

The boy began to move. That was all he was, really, a boy. He was maybe 14, with spiky black hair, royal blue eyes, Saiyajin armor, and a long, brown tail. He started to stand up and hit his head on the roof of the pod. "OW! Ugh… What… what happened?"

"You were wounded in a fight, Harris, don't you remember?"

"No… Harris, huh? Tell me about myself…"

The computer made a noise akin to laughing as Harris finally, albeit clumsily, made it out of the pod. "Anything to boost your ego, right? Well, you're the most highly feared Saiyajin in the universe. You're called, "The Kamikaze", "The Saiyajin Destroyer", and let's not forget, "The Terror Teen!"

"What? No!! That's horrible! I destroy people? That can't happen!" It was then that Harris noticed the wound in his side. "Oh, God!"

The computer almost froze out of shock. "Oh, no! You must have lost your memory!"

Holding his wound, Harris limped away. Upon reaching the edge of the crater, however, he gasped. A devastating sight lay before him. A fight was going on before him, between mysterious, spiky blond-haired freaks and a weird, green monster who seemed to be winning. Harris was shocked. It was even more shocking when one of the spiky blond-haired freaks looked at him with his jaw dropping.

"Zuchin? It can't be!" the guy said.

Now Harris was freaked out. What was going on around here? The guy who had recognized him had stopped long enough to get hit by the green monster attacking him. Next thing Harris new, a ball of energy was flying at him. He lifted his hand and deflected it, throwing it back at whoever threw it at him. It felt strange, being able to do that… Suddenly, he felt weak, and the world went dark around him.

He woke up on someone's couch. Not saying, of course, that he knew what a couch was, simply that that was what he was on. Someone was feeding him a bean, and after he'd eaten it, he felt better. He looked down at his wound. It was fully healed. He screamed. "WHAT THE HELL????"

A guy with spiky black hair looked at him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… calm down! My name's Goku, what's yours?"

Harris was shaking. "H-H-Harris…"

Another guy with spiky black hair nodded. "See, I told you, Kakarot. He's an Elite! Although I seriously doubt he's a Super Saiyajin."

Goku blinked. "Hey, Vegeta, be nice!"

Harris felt left out. "A what-a-what?"

Vegeta scoffed. "You know, the old legend, of the Super Saiyajin. A Saiyajin who had advanced beyond his power into the perfect warrior!"

Harris was confused now. "What's a… Saiyajin?"

Vegeta seemed to be in shock. "How… how can you ask that, Zuchin? You're the pride of the Saiyajin race!"

Harris was starting to remember the pod. "Hey, the little pod thing mentioned something about Saiyajins! They destroy things!" Harris shook his head.

Goku stopped him. "Hey, they're all dead now. Me, Vegeta, and you are the only ones left!"

Harris froze. "So… you destroy things, too?"

It was like Harris was a little kid, they thought. Goku shook his head. "No… we protect this planet from people who destroy things. You can help us, too!"

Harris's eyes widened and he immediately cheered up. "Really? Cool!"

Vegeta huffed at him. "If you really _have_ forgotten everything, you're going to need some training to be able to fight again, and you're definitely going to need to train to go Super Saiyajin. And we don't have a whole lot of time to do it in. Cell will be at full strength very soon! We have to be ready to stop him!"

Harris looked at Vegeta. "Who? That green monster guy?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah. He's really strong! We could use your help fighting him!"

Harris smiled at Goku. "Well, show me what to do."

Kami's Lookout was, in short, the coolest place Harris had been to on Earth. He liked it right away. He had gotten training from both Goku and Vegeta already as to basic fighting techniques, and he could fight decently. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan were planning to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Harris had convinced them to let him go, too. Piccolo, who had fused with Kami now, had agreed to do his best to train Harris while in there. Unfortunately, since they weren't both of the same race, it wouldn't be quite as effective, but it would have to do. On the flip side, though, Piccolo had also agreed to teach Harris to meditate to attempt to recover lost memories, which may turn out to be useful. All in all, though, Harris was too excited to care.

Goku and Gohan were walking out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, now, and Harris shot a look at Piccolo, who nodded at him. Their turn. They entered the chamber, and looked around. "Oh, this is cool," Harris said.

Piccolo sort of… growled at him. "This is not meant to be _cool_, Harris. We're here to train! Now show me what you've got!"

Finally, it was all over. A year had gone by, so fast. All that training had paid off, though. For starters, he'd remembered some of his fighting techniques as well as the fact that he was a Super Saiyajin. He had regained a limited memory of the day, relative, of course, to his standpoint on time from the temporal stasis field, but everything from before that day, he couldn't remember. He did, however, remember most of his fighting techniques, and built upon that with Piccolo's training. By the end of the year, Piccolo and Harris were able to fight against each other without being able to determine a winner.

Stepping out into the sunlight, Harris shaded his eyes. He was 15, now, and a lot stronger than when he lost his memory, but he wasn't sure if it would be enough. Now, all they could do was wait to see.

Harris tried to get into the battles, really, he did, but there seemed to be no room in them for him, so he hung back. At the Cell Games, no one got into the fights except Goku and Gohan, so there was nothing for him to do. But when Gohan ascended past the level of Super Saiyajin, Harris felt like he was the only one who recognized it. There were more forms of Super Saiyajin! And this second form probably wasn't the top, either! He had to start training, that way, if something like this happened again, he could be of some help instead of being on the sidelines or in the way…


	3. Chapter 3

The Kamikaze Chronicles:

Majin Destroyer

Harris had heard that Goku would be back for the World Martial Arts Tournament, but he'd never believed. But, sure enough, there he was, no doubt about it. 7 years had passed, and Harris had trained up beyond even Super Saiyajin 2, and he was sure he could win this. The only problem was, everyone had agreed not to go Super Saiyajin during the Tournament.

Harris didn't even get to fight before this Supreme Kai guy, Shin, stopped everything. They flew off to try to stop whatever new evil had arisen. Harris hadn't paid any attention to the previous conversation, but it was something along these lines: a wizard named Babidi wanted to revive his father's creation, the all-powerful Majin Buu.

It was nothing to yawn at, but yawn is exactly what Harris did. He really didn't care. He just wanted to get this over with.

They had caught up, now, and everyone else had occupied themselves with trying to take down the big red guy, Dabura. Harris, on the other hand, went after the small green one, Babidi.

Harris was about to attack when the creature spoke. "Interesting. Very interesting…"

Harris was startled by this, and froze. The creature continued. "Yes, you'll do nicely!" Next thing Harris knew, everything was black.

When Harris awoke, he immediately remembered everything he had forgotten. He was evil again! He could feel the power flowing through him. Babidi stood in front of him. "I am your master, now! Now go!! Destroy those do-gooders!"

Harris nodded. "Gladly, Master." Harris screamed, his hair turning gold and growing long, down to his waist. He was Super Saiyajin 3.

As Harris flew, he cackled darkly, destroying everything in sight. Oh, how he'd missed that. "Hmm… Let's see here… I'm the Saiyajin Destroyer, now reborn with the Majin's might, so… I suppose I'm the _Majin_ Destroyer, now!"

He had flown to Dende's Lookout. "KAMIKAZE CANNON! HA!!!" There it was, a huge hole in the floating platform. Everyone took one look at the new, Majin Harris, and they scattered. You just didn't mess with a Majin Super Saiyajin 3.

Goten, Trunks, and Goku, however, stared Harris down. Goten and Trunks performed the Fusion Dance, and now there were 3 Super Saiyajin 3's, 2 good, and 1 evil.

Through the fight, Gotenks defused and Goku ran out of power, but, thanks to the Majin spell, Harris was still going strong.

"How do we beat him?" Goku cried out.

Harris laughed evilly. "That's the beauty of it! You don't!"

"There's got… to be… a way… You're a Saiyajin, Harris! Are you going to let Babidi control you?"

Harris seemed to consider this for a moment. It had already been proven that Babidi didn't know what was going on with those he controlled. Harris realized, then, that he'd been duped. "No… you're right, Goku. I can't… but let me destroy Buu first!"

By the time they were ready to destroy Buu, Babidi had been killed by Buu, but the Majin spell was still on Harris. The struggle between the good and evil sides of Harris had settled. The two sides had finally agreed to disagree, and figured they'd do something about it later on. For now, it was all for the greater good. For now. They, Harris, that is, had gone to face Super Buu. Just as Harris was about to fire off his ultimate attack, the Kamikaze Destroyer Wave, he was absorbed.

After being released from the inside of Buu and being released from the Majin spell, Harris made Goku promise him that he would teach him the Fusion Dance, for cases like this. That way, if Vegeta decided he didn't want to fuse, Harris could step in and do it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kamikaze Chronicles:

Opposing Forces

Harris was tired of fighting with himself to make every single decision. He went to see Dende.

"I don't know, Harris. I've never dealt with a situation like this before."

Piccolo stepped out of the shadows. "There is a way, but it's dangerous."

Harris looked over at Piccolo. "I don't care! What is it?"

"Well, what would happen is we'd split you in two. The two halves of your mind would be in separate bodies, and you'd fight it out for control. The loser will just… fade out of existence."

Harris considered it. It worked, or, at least, it was better than this. "Alright."

"Now remember, Good Harris won't remember how to use Evil Harris's attacks, or even what they are, and vice versa."

Harris nodded. "I understand."

Piccolo put a hand on Harris's chest, and Harris disappeared. Placing both of his hands in the air, Piccolo created two new Harrises. One of them was normal. The other was Super Saiyajin 3, with the Majin M on his forehead.

Majin Harris cackled. "Let's get on with it, then!"

Good Harris groaned. "Great…" He screamed, his eyes turning green, his eyebrows disappearing, and his hair turning gold and growing down to his waist. "We're evenly matched."

"Except I'm a Majin! You can't match that!"

Harris, the good one, cupped his hands together. "KAAAMEEEHAAAMEEE"

Majin Harris had realized that this was an attack, and flew at his good counterpart, powering his own attack. "KAMI-KAZE CANNON! HAAA!!!" Majin Harris released his blast just inches from Good Harris, but Good Harris had plans of his own. He had, suddenly, disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

Good Harris reappeared behind the evil version, releasing his blast. "HAAA!!!" He was glad bad guys were notorious for being stupid.

Majin Harris was hurting, but he was nowhere near ready to give up. He threw his hand out toward Good Harris. "KAMIKAZE DESTROYER!!!"

Before anyone knew it, Good Harris was an aerial soccer ball. He was being kicked across the sky. He knew that Majin Harris was too strong… There was only one way to beat him, he knew. Piccolo had told him of a technique so powerful it released every ounce of energy in the body as a fiery explosion twice as powerful as the energy it was made of. It would also purge the body of disease, poison, and unwanted entities.

Good Harris folded his arms over his chest, gathering every ounce of energy he had for his final onslaught. Majin Harris was about to appear for another kick…

He let go. "PURGING FLAMES!!!" Majin Harris appeared in time to be hit by 4 waves of fire. As each wave settled, it could be noted that Harris had dropped a level of Super Saiyajin, until, finally, he wasn't one anymore, and he fell unconscious, falling out of the sky.

Majin Harris had fallen unconscious as well. The M had lifted off of his forehead and disappeared. The body disintegrated, the pieces flowing into Good Harris. He had won. Too bad, though, that he didn't know yet.

He woke up on Goku's couch. He remembered _everything_, but he wasn't confused anymore. He was a good guy. "How long was I out?"

Piccolo growled at him. "24 hours on the dot. That was a bold move, Harris."

He nodded. "I know, but it was the only way…"

Piccolo smiled a half-smile. "I knew you'd be able to remember that, when it came down to it."

"Yeah… It took that knowledge to win."

Goku walked in. "So, no more evil Harris, huh? That's great!"

Harris nodded again. "Yeah… but I've been enough trouble around here. It's time I go back out into the universe, maybe wish Planet Vegeta back, see my family again, work for King Vegeta again, maybe even say hello to Bardock for you, Goku."

"Well, I don't know about wishing back Planet Vegeta, but if you want to leave Earth, I'm not going to stop you."

Harris smiled. "Thanks, Goku." He turned to leave, and flew off. He was going home!


	5. Chapter 5

The Kamikaze Chronicles:

Back in the Saddle

"Everything seems fine with it, Harris," Bulma told him.

"Good." He opened the door and sat down in the small Saiyajin descent pod. Pressing some buttons and flipping some switches, he brought the computer online. "Computer, run a full systems-check."

"Harris?" the computer's voice questioned.

"Yep, it's me."

"You got your memory back?"

Harris nodded, smiling. "Yeah, but I'm a good guy, so…"

"Well, I'm just glad you're back."

"Me, too."

"Systems-check completed. Everything is working better than ever! Who…?"

"Bulma; she's a genius here on Earth."

"Well, she upgraded the pod in every way imaginable!"

"Oh, that reminds me! I have a new external sensor program!" Bulma had made chips that would allow his scouter and the pod's sensors to locate Dragon Balls. Harris opened the interface panel and put the chip into position. "Try that."

"It's weird… 7 contacts, scattered across the planet…"

"They're Dragon Balls. Bringing all 7 together lets you make a wish! This program is called the Dragon Radar."

"Whoa! Are we going to wish back Vegeta?"

"I'm still thinking about that…"

"Well, are we going after these Dragon Balls?"

"No. We're leaving Earth. I want to see if it's even remotely possible Caulifla survived…"

"Alright. Well, then, let's go!"

Harris stuck his head out. "Bye!" Settling back, Harris smiled. The door closed.

"So… where to?"

"We've got to find someone who might know something…"

"Are you saying…?"

"Yep. Daralia."

Daralia was _the_ center of hidden information in the universe. If you had a question, Daralia had an answer… or, at least, one of the 5 billion people there did, anyway.

The pod had landed already before the computer released the temporal stasis field. Climbing out of the pod, Harris activated all programs on his scouter. He didn't register any Dragon Balls, just a ton of Daralians.

"Hey, computer?"

"Yes?"

"Open an all purpose broadcast to all Daralians."

"Open."

"If anyone knows the current status of Caulifla, the Saiyajin Princess, speak. I am Harris, formerly known as the Kamikaze. I wish you no harm, only to find an answer for my question."

"Your fiancée is dead, Saiyajin Destroyer. She was destroyed, like everyone else, Harris. But that doesn't give you the right to destroy _us_," said a dark voice.

"I didn't plan on it. Thank you…" The sorrow could be heard in his voice as he sat back in his pod.

"Well, where to next?" the computer asked.

"Is that link still open?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What's a world that could use my help?" Harris queried of the Daralians.

"Livicus…" trailed a woman's voice.

"Well, computer, you heard her…"

"Him…" the voice corrected.

Harris was still goggle-eyed when the temporal stasis field took effect…


	6. Chapter 6

The Kamikaze Chronicles:

The Ultimate Super Saiyajin

Livicus was a lively planet; there was never any doubt about that. The whole planet was one giant city; there wasn't even a suburb on the entire planet! But Livicus was also very well defended. Harris remembered it as being the place where evil went as a proving ground. Harris had breezed through it.

The computer had brought Harris out of stasis. Livicus had an all-encompassing spatial detection net. If you didn't have clearance, you'd be shot down. Computers are fine for standard flying, but they don't have the motor coordination for more evasive maneuvers and fancy flying.

Harris, however, felt it was worth it to try peacefully first. "Open a com link."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

The computer version of a grumble could be heard… it sounded like gears grinding. The computer turned all of the pod's flight controls over to manual. "Just in case this goes wrong… Link patched through."

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Planet Livicus, this is Harris, formerly known as the Kamikaze. I have come to aid your planet in a coming crisis."

"You may descend. We'll meet you on the ground. And welcome to Livicus."

Stepping from the pod, Harris noticed it was midday. Military surrounded the pod. "Stand down. The last time you were here, you slaughtered hundreds of people. We know you're here to free that Saiyajin girl, so don't try to lie." Harris's heart skipped a beat. Another Saiyajin? Maybe it would be… They caught his attention again. "You're going to pay for your crimes!" Next thing Harris knew, he was in cuffs.

He didn't resist. There was no point. They took him to a prison. He had, apparently, already been tried and found guilty.

There was a girl in the cell next to him. She had the air of one defeated. "What are _you_ in for?"

Harris shrugged. "The past actions of the person I used to be…"

She didn't even react. "And that is?"

"Senseless slaughter of countless innocent lives."

"You're wearing… Saiyajin armor…"

"Hmm… that would be because… I'm a Saiyajin."

"You're a… Saiyajin?! You came to rescue me!" A spark of hope lit up her face.

Harris felt embarrassed suddenly. "Not exactly… I didn't know you were even here until they mentioned you when they arrested me."

Her face fell. "I'm supposed to be dead… but they trapped me here, somehow… I'm supposed to be the bait for a trap for them to catch Zuchin… He's a Elite, you should know the name…"

Harris's jaw dropped. "I fell into a trap without even knowing the bait was there?"

She looked up. "Wait… Zuchin? It's me… Caulifla!"

Harris was shocked. "What? I'll get us out of here! Then I'll unbind you from that lock to this dimension, if that's what you want."

"As soon as I leave this world, I'll go back to the Otherworld…" She sighed. "I wish it didn't have to be like this…"

Harris sighed, then looked up. He was determined to get out. He fired a blast at the lock on the cell door. No luck. "What are these made of?"

"I don't know, but energy doesn't affect them."

Harris cupped his hands. "I don't believe that. Kaaameeehaaameee… HAAA!!!" He released the Kamehameha Wave, and ducked as it bounced back. After it bounced around a couple times, he finally caught it, and quenched it. "Okay… plan B."

"What, you're going to break the bars with your bare hands? Even you're not strong enough to break _these_, Zuch."

He looked over at her. "I've changed a lot since I was a kid, Caulifla. Trust me. If anyone can, a Super Saiyajin can."

She gasped, and he started to cry out. His hair shot upward and turned blond, his royal blue eyes turning green. "You're… a Super Saiyajin?"

He nodded, then put his hands on the bars, and started to try to bend the bars. Nothing. He powered up to Super Saiyajin 2, and tried again. Still nothing. Finally, he turned Super Saiyajin 3, all to the astonishment of Caulifla, but still, he couldn't bend the bars. "Damn!" He powered down to Super Saiyajin, trying to conserve energy, and since he didn't expend energy anymore as a normal Super Saiyajin, he could try to use the ruse that he wasn't Harris to get out.

Somewhere into the night, Harris could sense a huge power level approaching. It was stronger than even Vegito had been. Harris knew that these people would be unable to stop it, especially if it could power up. "YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT! THERE'S SOMETHING OUT THERE, AND NONE OF YOU CAN TAKE IT ON!!!"

A guard chuckled at him. "How stupid do you think we are? Do you know how many times we've heard that?"

Another one seemed to hesitate. "No, that one we haven't heard."

"Oh, really? Oh, well, then… still, though, we're not that stupid!"

"Yeah!"

Harris growled. "UGH! YOU IDIOTS!!! YOU'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT!!!"

"You best not threaten us, not while you're in there."

Caulifla looked over at Harris. "You still have your tail?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I tried to use the full moon to escape, and they cut off my tail, but you might be able to pull it off. Livicus has-"

"Livicus has two moons!" He jumped over to the window. He could see the two moons, and both of them were full. He could feel himself changing…

Caulifla stared. "Your fur is gold!"

Harris stared at his changing body. She was right. He was turning into an Oozaru, alright, but his fur was gold instead of brown, and his Super Saiyajin hair stayed. As he grew bigger, the building was destroyed around him. Caulifla flew to get out of the way, and Harris was starting to lose control.

The giant person, most likely a Titan from Planet Golganthus, matched Harris's height as an Oozaru. They locked arms, grappling, but the Titan seemed to be winning. Oozaru Harris opened his mouth, a purple blast of energy firing from it and sending the Titan stumbling. No longer interested in the Titan, the Oozaru Harris went on a rampage, destroying whatever it saw. Caulifla caught his attention.

"ZUCHIN! NO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THE LIVICANS WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU LOSE CONTROL LIKE THIS!!! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!!!"

Harris's mind stepped forth, and he recognized her, looking down at the destruction, Harris gaped. Slowly, he shrunk, and the Titan, standing again, smirked. "I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!"

As Harris shrunk, his fur turned red instead of disappearing, but the rest of his body returned to normal, except his hair, which was much longer than usual. "This… must be another level of Super Saiyajin! I'm a Super Saiyajin 4?"

The Titan's foot was coming down on him, and Caulifla was screaming, tears streaming down her cheeks. Harris used the After-Image technique he'd picked up from Goku to reappear on top of the Titan's foot. He flew upward, holding his hand out toward the Titan's face.

"You, a puny Saiyajin with a trick to grow bigger and smaller, think you can defeat me, a Titan?"

Yep… It was a Titan. He sighed. "Yep. That's exactly what I think. Do I have to prove it?"

The Titan laughed. "Alright, free shot, then, just to see if you can do it!"

Harris remembered the story Gohan had told him, about David and Goliath. Harris floated there, charging all of his energy into his outstretched palm. "ULTIMATE KAMIKAZE DESTROYER!!!!"

There was a huge red flash, and the Titan's head and most of its upper body were completely gone. Harris landed and was met by some people who obviously had authority. As he powered down, he looked to them. "I know, I know… back to the prison…"

"From what we understand, you did this for our good, not for yours. If you were concerned about your own welfare, you could have waited until everything was destroyed to make your exit, but instead, you fought to protect what you could. You did destroy some things yourself, unfortunately, but from what we understand of Saiyajin physiology, a Saiyajin often loses control when he changes…"

Harris sighed. "What's the point?"

"You've been acquitted."

Harris nodded, smiling. "Thank you. Let me stick around, help you rebuild."

The man shook his head. "No, you go show the rest of the universe how much you've changed."

Caulifla landed next to Harris and threw her arms around him. He sort of side-hugged her, patting her on the back. Before Caulifla let go, she kissed Harris. "I missed you so much in the Otherworld…"

Harris sighed. "Well, we'll meet again there, someday, but you belong there right now, and my place is here."

She nodded. "I know…"

Slowly, the two flew to where his pod waited, and climbed inside. As the pod left the atmosphere, Caulifla slowly faded away.

"Well, at least you know what happened to Caulifla, huh, Harris?"

"Yeah… I guess you're right. Now, I guess the next step is to make amends for what I've done. I need a _new_ title. How about… Harris, the Freedom Fighter?"


	7. Chapter 7

The Kamikaze Chronicles:

Freedom Fighter

"So… why are we here again?"

"I told you, I need a new outfit!" Harris told the computer for the fifteenth time.

"But Stylicus?"

"Yes, Stylicus." Stylicus was the universe's version of a super mall. You could find everything there… he hoped.

They descended, and Harris flew off to his favorite tailor.

"Harris!"

"Parrel! How are you?"

"I'm wonderful! Look at you! You're an adult, now!"

Harris nodded. "Yeah. I need a new look. I'm a good guy now, so…"

"Oh really, now? So… what did you have in mind?"

Harris described denim to Parrel, what it was like and how it was made.

"Well… it seems like a wonderful fabric."

"You have anything similar?"

"Well, I've got seril. From the sound of it, seril's slightly thinner, but it won't need to be washed, which would definitely suit your lifestyle."

Harris nodded again. "Alright, then. I need a full-length, button down blue jacket, and pants with pockets, like…" Harris drew a rough sketch of a pair of jeans. "…this, also in blue. I'll get a black belt with a silver buckle and a pair of shoes, and I'll need a black shirt, no sleeves."

"Give me 'til tomorrow, I'll have everything done but the belt and shoes."

Harris had gotten the belt and shoes. He'd also gotten a sword. Parrel was true to his word. Everything _was_ done. Harris tried it on. "It's perfect!"

"Yes, it is!" Parrel agreed.

Harris returned to his pod and settled in.

"Oooh… spiffy," the computer mocked, not overly impressed.

"I wonder if there's still an underground resistance on Tyrannus…"

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

Tyrannus had always been a desolate planet, mostly destroyed on the surface. King Tyran and his men lived on that surface. The "underground resistance" had been, quite literally, underground.

"Considering last time I was here, I tried to destroy these guys, maybe I should turn Super Saiyajin, for disguise."

"Good idea."

Harris also wrapped his tail around his wais and covered it with his shirt. "Alright. Descend, but don't stop at the surface. Keep going right on into their headquarters. We're going to help them overthrow Tyran."

When Harris stepped from the pod, people looked at him strangely. "Who are you?"

"I've come to offer my assistance to overthrow Tyran."

They seemed saddened by this. "We've… given up. He's too strong… he found some balls and became immortal."

Harris whirled around. "Computer, run the Dragon Radar program!"

"7 contacts confirmed," came the reply.

"Somebody come get in this pod." A young boy did so. "Computer, collect the Dragon Balls." The pod took off. "Now, let's get organized!"

The pod returned 2 days later with the Dragon Balls. Summoning the dragon, they wished that Tyran was no longer immortal.

An army streamed from the underground base, led by Harris, taking Tyran's army completely by surprise. While the armies fought, Harris tracked down the king.

"Hello again, Tyran…"

"Ah, hello, Harris! Good to see you! My, you've changed."

"I've changed sides." Harris wondered how he'd been recognized.

"I'm sorry to hear that… I don't suppose you're here to kill lil ol' me, are you?"

"That's exactly why I'm here."

"I think you'll find that's impossible."

"I think you'll find I beg to differ."

"That's too bad…"

Harris drew his sword, as did Tyran. A fierce sword fight ensued, and Tyran was winning. Crying out with a fierce downward, Harris jumped to Super Saiyajin 2, almost breaking Tyran's sword from the force of the blow.

Two more blows and the battle had ended. Tyran's head lay 10 feet or more from his body. The leader of the Resistance came up behind him and thanked him.

"If it hadn't been for you, we would never have accomplished this!"

"It was my way of apologizing…" Harris returned to normal. "I'm sorry."

"You're… Harris? Thank you… You will always be welcome here."

Harris left, flying to his pod to leave. Where to next, he wondered…


	8. Chapter 8

The Kamikaze Chronicles:

Time Traveler

There was another craft of some sort attached to his pod. Trunks stood in front of it, sword on his back.

"Come on Harris. We've gotta go."

"Trunks? What're you doing here?"

"You're too strong for this time. You've got to come to the future with me to the time where you belong. Besides, the future is where you're _supposed_ to find love."

Harris sighed. "Fine, but if I end up in _your_ future, I'm going to turn Super Saiyajin 4 on your ass and obliterate you!"

Trunks's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Harris laughed. "Ah, I'm just kidding with you. What do I do?"

"Uh… oh, yeah. Get in your pod."

Harris climbed into his pod, throwing his sword off to the side. As the door closed, Trunks hopped into the spaceship docked on top.

A communications link opened. "Alright, now, you can go into stasis, if you want. I'm going to, anyway. We're flying to Earth, and _then_ we'll jump through time."

Harris nodded. "Computer?"

"Already on it."

Earth was just the way Harris'd left it. The only difference, really, was that Goku had left the planet in search of the Black Star Dragon Balls. Harris didn't really learn a whole lot. Trunks only let him talk to Bulma for 10 minutes.

"Time to go!"

"But-!" Harris protested.

"You'll be better off hearing it when we get there!"

So the two of them climbed into the time machine, waved to Bulma, and Trunks pushed the buttons. A brief moment of turbulence, then nothing. Trunks landed the machine.

"We're here."

"That's it?" Harris was shocked.

"That's it!"

They floated to the ground. "Same ol' Capsule Corp."

A blue haired girl in her early twenties walked through the Briefs' door. Trunks's jaw dropped. "M-mom?"

Harris rolled his eyes at Trunks. "Bulma? Damnit, Trunks! You took us _back_ in time."

The girl seemed nonchalant. "Mom's inside, Trunks. Where'd you get the sword? Dad'll kill you if he sees it."

"Wait, you mean you're Trunks's sister?"

"Yeah, who're you?"

Just then, Vegeta walked up. "TRUNKS!!! Where'd you get that sword?"

The girl snickered. "Told you."

Vegeta didn't seem to appreciate that. "STAY OUT OF IT, BRA!!!" She froze, looking hurt.

Harris had had enough. "VEGETA! KNOCK IT OFF!!! If your father could see you now…"

Vegeta eyed him suspiciously, and Bra and Trunks both stared at Harris in shock. "And who are you to know my father?"

"Does _no one_ recognize me??? It's me, Harris!"

For the first time Harris knew of, Vegeta was speechless. "Z-Zuchin?"

"Yes, damnit!"

Bra seemed impressed, and took a second look at Harris, seeming to study him.

Vegeta looked at Trunks apologetically, or the closest thing he could muster, anyway. "So that means that you're… the one from the future…"

Trunks nodded. "Yep."

Vegeta muttered inaudibly.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't hear you."

"Sorry…" Vegeta grumbled.

Bra was stunned, Harris could tell. Too much information, plus Vegeta apologizing; that was enough to stun anyone.

Trunks jumped back into the time machine. "I'm off."

Harris felt abandoned. "Wait, doesn't it have to recharge, first?"

"No, this is a newer model, we fixed that!"

And just like that, Harris was stuck there. He felt… out of place. But Bra was cute… Maybe he could still make something of this…


End file.
